<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Penthouse Suite by elle1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339414">The Penthouse Suite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/pseuds/elle1991'>elle1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Eating, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Edgeplay, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/pseuds/elle1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has the chance to earn $5,000 in one night. All he has to do is go to the penthouse suite of a luxury hotel and spend the night with his client, one enigmatic Steve Rogers.</p><p>The catch? Steve is a massive pervert, intent on using this one night to satisfy every single one of his many debauched kinks.</p><p>Even ignoring the big box of sex toys on the bed, Bucky should have known he was in trouble the moment Steve opened his mouth and said his first words: "My name is Steve Rogers, but you can call me Sir..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stucky Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Penthouse Suite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/gifts">Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this story as part of the <a href="https://stuckybangs.tumblr.com">Stucky Reverse Big Bang 2020</a>. I want to take a moment to say a huge thank you to Kay, whose artwork provided the inspiration for this story - it has been truly wonderful to create this story for your amazing artwork and to contribute to fandom together in this way! You can see all of Kay's amazing art <a href="https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky flung open the doors to his wardrobe, his gaze anxiously scanning through his clothes for an outfit that was suitably swanky for the location to which he had been summoned. He was not one to usually dress up particularly fancy, but his instructions were clear – and if he was being honest, he was a little intimidated by it.</p><p>Nevertheless, the neatly typed note that lay on his bed brooked no argument. In brisk, to-the-point typescript, it read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Client name:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Mr. Rogers</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Location: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Evans Luxury Hotel, the penthouse suite. Reservation is under the name "Rogers".</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Date: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Today</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Time:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> 7pm</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Attire: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>This is a high-class hotel; please dress in black-tie attire.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Payment: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>$5,000 in cash, to be paid after services rendered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evans Luxury Hotel was renowned for its classy swankiness. It was in that sweet spot between understated chic and opulent luxury; high-class without being gaudy, exclusive without being sterile. Bucky had Googled it earlier, and his eyes had widened with disbelief when he had seen the pictures of its polished marble floors, dark wooden panelling, and elegantly designed rooms. The fact that tonight's job was to take place there – not to mention that Mr. Rogers, his client, was promising to pay $5,000 in cash – was a big clue as to how lavish the night was going to be.</p><p>And then, there was the payment itself. $5,000 was a lot of money. The fact he could earn in one night what he would usually make in two months was simply eye-watering. If he was going to entertain Mr. Rogers at Evans Luxury Hotel, he had to look the part. There was just one problem: Bucky did not frequently stay at luxury hotels.</p><p>Hence, the hopeless staring at his decidedly average wardrobe.</p><p>He immediately dismissed the three-quarters of his wardrobe which consisted of jeans, t-shirts, and other casual wear, rummaging around to pull out and examine his small collection of formal clothing. He had two sets of matching suit jackets and trousers: one black, one navy blue. His selection of shirts was slightly better in terms of variety: white, baby blue, black and pale pink. Still, not exactly the haute couture that Mr. Rogers might be expecting.</p><p>Feeling flustered, he pulled the clothes unceremoniously off their hangers, lifting them in front of himself to look at his reflection in the mirror. The navy-blue suit brought out the colour of his eyes, but the black one looked more formal. He stared at them both, turning in front of the mirror to try to visualise how they would look. Eyes or formality? Blue or black? And, had it always been so fucking difficult to choose what to wear? Eventually, he settled on the black suit, only to be faced with conundrum number two: shirts.</p><p>Would it be over the top to wear a black shirt with a black suit? Was it sexy, or did it simply make him look like a vampire? The last thing he wanted was to turn up and get turned away by security for looking like a lost goth. Reluctantly, he ditched the black shirt on the rejection pile. He dismissed the blue and pink shirts after several more long, indecisive minutes, deciding that they made him look more like an office worker than a visitor to one of the swankiest hotels in New York City. Which left the white shirt. It did, he decided after several more moments of terrible doubt, actually look fairly good, in that classy, understated way that was perhaps perfect for tonight's location.</p><p>Running a flustered hand through his hair, he turned his attention to his tie collection. Fuck, choices again. Since when did he own so many ties? Should he wear a necktie or a bow tie? A bow tie seemed massively over the top; he had only worn a bow tie on three occasions in his entire life, all of them weddings. Was this another bow-tie event? Or would he look like an idiot, trying too hard? He agonised over the decision, before finally settling on a smart navy-blue necktie. It felt less like a costume – and it was not as if he was going to be wearing it for long, anyway.</p><p>Dumping the rest of the rejected clothes on the bed, he quickly stripped off what he was wearing and carefully pulled on his chosen outfit. His hands were sweaty as he did up his shirt buttons. He licked his lips, nervous with anticipation as he wondered about the exact circumstances these buttons would once again be being worked, in reverse next time, in the penthouse suite of Evans Luxury Hotel with the enigmatic Mr. Rogers.</p><p>Finally fully dressed, Bucky stood in front of the full-length mirror, scrutinising his appearance closely. He looked acceptably formal, he decided. The white shirt worked well with his black suit jacket and trousers, and the navy blue of his necktie added a welcome splash of colour without looking too eccentric. He ran a comb through his hair to tame a few stray waves and lifted a hand to his mouth to smell his breath. The breath test passed, he pulled out his dress shoes and went to sit down on the bed to put them on – only to be reminded of a certain little something pressed up inside him.</p><p>His cheeks a little pink at having almost forgotten, he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his boxer briefs, reaching behind himself and gently plucking a small, slim butt plug from his ass. The butt plug slipped out of him with a small pop. He had figured it was a good idea to ensure he was at least partially stretched beforehand, in case his client, Mr. Rogers, wanted to get started right away. Setting the butt plug down on the bed, Bucky tucked himself back into his underwear and pulled his trousers back up, tucking his shirt in to make sure he looked neat and presentable.</p><p>After a brief trip to the bathroom to wash the butt plug and stash it back in his bedside drawer, Bucky once again checked his appearance in the mirror, before glancing at the clock, jumping slightly when he saw the time.</p><p>It was later than he thought.</p><p>Gathering up his necessary belongings, Bucky did one final check that everything was in order and hurried out of his apartment. His keys jangled as he locked the front door, mirroring his hammering heart.</p><p>It was time to meet Mr. Rogers.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bucky arrived at Evans Luxury Hotel just before 7pm.</p><p>He walked up the wide, sweeping front steps, entering into a high-ceilinged atrium that seemed to be hosting the reception for some kind of posh charity gala. New York City's elite were drinking champagne and milling around in large groups, the ladies in their finest evening dresses and the men in suits with bow ties as they laughed and mingled together.</p><p>Bucky cursed his simple necktie under his breath, feeling uncomfortably out-of-place and under-dressed as he began to weave his way through the crowd in the direction of the hotel reception desk. He faked a smile as he pushed through the socialites, his mind on the time, which was slipping by as he politely fought his way through the crowd. Finally, he pushed through into empty space, half-jogging to the front desk and clearing his throat to draw the attention of the receptionist.</p><p>A young woman dressed in a smart red and black uniform was on duty, watching the gala attendees with a bored expression on her face. She jerked out of her daze, her eyes sweeping over Bucky's flustered expression and navy-blue necktie, before finally settling on his face, painting on a professional smile that somehow did not quite reach her eyes.</p><p>"How can I help you, sir?" she said.</p><p>Bucky pulled the slip of paper containing his instructions out of his pocket, reading it discreetly.</p><p>"I have a reservation," he said, as confidently as possible. "In the penthouse, under the name Rogers."</p><p>The woman's eyes widened, her demeanour immediately changing to one much more enthusiastic and eager to please. She smiled widely, typing quickly on the keyboard in front of her as she verified the details.</p><p>"Of course, sir!" she said. "Mr. Rogers is already up there. He did tell me he was expecting a guest around now."</p><p>The receptionist picked up a swipe card from her desk, before exiting from behind the counter to lead Bucky away from the crowd to an area where a single lift stood alone, a single word written in elegant lettering above the steel doors: <em>Penthouse</em>.</p><p>"This will take you straight up, sir," said the receptionist, swiping the card and pressing a button to call the lift.</p><p>Bucky nodded, feeling queasy with nerves as the whirr of machinery signalled the lift descending. Suddenly, the reality of the night hit him. He hid his sweaty palms in his pockets, hoping that the receptionist would not notice his sudden nerves. He wondered what Mr. Rogers had in store for him. Soon enough, he would find out. He would emerge from the lift into the penthouse, to be faced with... what exactly? He was not sure. All he knew was that the extravagant location alone promised a night he would not forget.</p><p>The lift doors opened smoothly with a ding, revealing a sleek interior, all mirrored walls and elegant gold handrails. He stepped inside, taken by the strange feeling that he was stepping into the life of someone else entirely. The receptionist briefly stepped inside to press the button to the penthouse, before quickly leaving, giving him a quick smile as the doors began to slide shut.</p><p>Bucky smiled back weakly, until the face of the receptionist was replaced by the reflection of his own, the lift jerking slightly as it began its long ascent to the top of the building. Bucky ran an anxious hand through his hair, smoothing it down. Scrutinising his reflection in the mirror, he straightened his tie, before running his hands over the crinkles in his shirt to flatten them out. He had to look his best. His armpits felt uncomfortably moist, but it was too late to do anything about it now. He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, breathing deeply to compose himself. He could do this.</p><p>The lift slowed and let out another ding. Bucky's heart sped up to hummingbird speed as the lift doors opened smoothly, revealing the opulent penthouse suite.</p><p>It was perched atop the hotel, offering spectacular bird's-eye views of New York City through the large, stylish windows. The floor was covered in thick, plush creamy carpet; the furniture and picture frames carved from the darkest mahogany wood. Chic, modern art decorated the walls, and spread out around the large room were several sofas and a supersized four-poster bed, which was covered in plump, luxurious-looking cushions and pillows. To the right was a door which Bucky assumed led to the bathroom.</p><p>The suite was lit by warm lighting, turned down with a dimmer switch to give the place a sultry ambience. Even in the low light, Bucky could immediately tell that the suite was luxurious; every detail considered carefully for its quality, every inch the finest money could buy. He briefly wondered how much Mr. Rogers was paying for it, before his eyes finally fell on the man himself.</p><p>Mr. Rogers was reclining in an armchair in the middle of the room, his legs spread as his hand rested casually on the armrest. He was wearing all black: a black suit over a black shirt, with a smart black tie painting a long stripe from his neck down to his waist. His muscular frame was obvious through his perfectly fitted suit. He was watching Bucky with a pair of intense blue eyes, his blonde hair combed neatly to the side. Everything about him spoke of precision and control. He was every bit as meticulously thought-out as the suite itself: classy, exact, composed and gorgeous.</p><p>Mr. Rogers gestured for Bucky to enter the room, his eyes following him intently as Bucky stepped out from the lift and onto the soft, plush carpet. The thick fabric deadened his footfalls as he approached Mr. Rogers, stopping two metres from him, unsure how to continue.</p><p>Mr. Rogers rose from his chair, easily equalling Bucky's six feet of height, before slowly pacing around him, his eyes roving hungrily over his body, like a panther circling his prey, ready to pounce. Bucky tried not to squirm under Mr. Rogers' intense scrutiny. He felt the other man's eyes undressing him, assessing him, as he checked out Bucky from all sides. Bucky felt like an animal at a farmers' market, and stood tall and still, somehow desperate for praise, for validation that he had it in him to fulfil Mr. Rogers' needs tonight, that he was worthy of the promised $5,000. From behind him, a hand reached out and patted Bucky's ass appreciatively, a hum of approval coming from Mr. Rogers' throat when he felt the round firmness of it.</p><p>"Mmm, very nice..." murmured Mr. Rogers, before finally completing his evaluation of Bucky and returning to his luxurious armchair, casually taking his seat with the unpretentious confidence of someone completely at ease in his surroundings.</p><p>Bucky stood ramrod straight, every nerve within him taut, like a soldier standing to attention, awaiting his orders. He waited for the other man to speak, instinctively aware that it was not his place to speak first. Sure enough, Mr. Rogers smiled, seemingly pleased with Bucky's submission, and introduced himself.</p><p>"My name is Steve Rogers, but you can call me Sir..."</p><p>Bucky swallowed, fighting to maintain his composure, trying not to reveal the visceral reaction that Steve's words had had on him. He could feel his cock chubbing up with interest, but deliberately kept his expression calm and neutral, storing the information away in his memory.</p><p>In his armchair, Steve spread his legs wide and gestured at the floor between them, his blue eyes not leaving Bucky's as he gave his next instruction.</p><p>"Kneel."</p><p>Swallowing back his nerves, Bucky walked forwards and dropped to his knees, crawling the final few feet until he was sat between Steve's legs, looking up at him uncertainly. He wondered if he was supposed to suck Steve's cock. Steve was giving no indication of wanting to move things faster, however, simply reaching out a hand and stroking Bucky's hair absentmindedly, as if he were a pet. Bucky suppressed a moan as Steve's fingernails scraped gently against his scalp. It felt good. His eyes fluttered closed as Steve stroked and petted him, the other man giving a huff of amusement as he did so.</p><p>"I'm going to lay out the rules for tonight," said Steve. "Listen carefully. I don't like having to repeat myself."</p><p>Bucky opened his eyes, sitting up a little straighter between Steve's legs, looking up at him and giving him his full attention. Steve smiled, evidently pleased at Bucky's reaction.</p><p>"Rule number one: I'm in charge," said Steve. "You will do what I say, when I say it. Understood?"</p><p>Bucky nodded nervously. So, Steve liked to be in control; if it had not been blindingly obvious before, it was crystal clear now. Steve was still watching him expectantly, and Bucky realised a verbal response was required, remembering just in time Steve's instruction on how he wished to be addressed.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," he said.</p><p>Steve smirked, obviously pleased that Bucky had remembered.</p><p>"Rule number two: You cannot touch your cock," continued Steve. "It's your special place. Only I can touch you there."</p><p>It was a strange request, but Bucky tried hard not to show it. It was all part of Steve's control over him, he realised. Tonight, his body belonged to Steve, and Steve wanted him to know it.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," he said.</p><p>Steve's smile grew wider. He stroked a hand through Bucky's hair, as if he were an exceptionally well-behaved pet. Bucky tried not to blush. He must have failed, however, as Steve's smile morphed into a smirk, an amused tongue flitting out to wet his lips before continuing.</p><p>"I intend to use tonight to satisfy as many of my kinks and fantasies as possible," said Steve. "I will be filthy. I will be rough. I'll make sure you don't suffer any lasting physical injury, but if you absolutely can't handle something, I need you to use the safeword <em>'safeword'</em>. That's rule number three."</p><p>Bucky stared up at him. He could not lie; it scared him a little that Steve was bringing up the serious possibility that he might push Bucky beyond his limits. What exactly did Steve have in mind? How depraved were this man's fantasies? Forcing himself to concentrate on the fact that Steve was instructing him to <em>use</em> a safeword if necessary, Bucky nodded slowly.</p><p>"...Yes, Sir."</p><p>Steve nodded curtly, ploughing straight onto the next point.</p><p>"Rule number four: No condoms," said Steve. "I've been tested for STIs, and I'm clean. I've also seen your test results, so I know you're clean too. Do you want to see my results?"</p><p>Bucky shook his head. He had already seen them.</p><p>"I've seen them," he said. "No condoms, Sir."</p><p>"And finally, rule number five," said Steve. "You'll get your payment in the morning. $5,000 in cash. That should be enough to pay for your services and any indignities suffered."</p><p>Bucky felt his cheeks glow pink, again wondering what exactly Steve had in mind that would so rob him of his dignity. Taking a steadying breath, he swallowed back his curiosity. He would find out soon enough, he was sure.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," he said, carefully committing the five golden rules to his memory.</p><p>Steve smiled down at him, his blue eyes warm as he looked down at Bucky between his legs.</p><p>"Good boy," said Steve. "Now suck my cock."</p><p>Bucky blinked, a little surprised by the sudden change in tone, before quickly shaking himself out of it, hurrying to comply. He balanced himself on his knees, reaching towards the zipper on Steve's trousers and pulling it down quickly and efficiently. Steve lifted his hips up, allowing Bucky to pull the other man's boxer briefs down just enough to pull out his cock.</p><p>Bucky took a moment to admire it. Steve's cock was gorgeous; already rock hard, thick, and at least seven inches long. The velvety skin of his cock was duskier than the rest of him. It was framed by a thatch of thick, dark blonde pubic hair, a drop of pre-come already visible at the tip. Bucky leaned forward to lick it, inhaling the delicious musky scent of him as he did so, his mouth already watering at the prospect of sucking such a perfect cock.</p><p>He wrapped his mouth around the tip of Steve's cock, slurping up the pre-come before bobbing his head up and down, sucking Steve's shaft. The salty tang of pre-come and the musky scent from his pubes filled his nostrils, masculine and thick. He breathed deeply through his nose, the length and girth of Steve's cock in his mouth making it difficult to breathe through his mouth. The blunt head of Steve's cock was hitting the back of his throat on every downward bob of his head, the thickness of his shaft evident whenever Bucky hollowed his cheeks to suck. He wrapped a hand around Steve's cock, jacking it at the same time as sucking, drawing a long, guttural moan from the man above him.</p><p>Without warning, Steve's hand went from simply resting in his hair to grabbing it. He began fucking Bucky's face hard, using his vice-like grip in Bucky's hair to manoeuvre him exactly how he wanted. Bucky choked as Steve's cock slammed against his gag reflex, forcing his throat to relax so as not to retch. He felt Steve's cock slip down his throat, keeping his jaw relaxed as Steve began to fuck his face, deepthroating him, his eyes watering as his face was pressed repeatedly against the other man's pubes. He could feel himself drooling sloppily around Steve's cock, tears slipping down his cheeks in pure reflex as Steve used his mouth for his pleasure. Steve was grunting as he thrust, enjoying the tight wetness of Bucky's throat.</p><p>After a while, Bucky felt himself beginning to get lightheaded. It was difficult to breathe with Steve's cock jammed mercilessly down his throat. He could not breathe. Little stars began to form in his vision. Just as he was beginning to feel concerned at his levels of oxygen, Steve let go of his hair, withdrawing from Bucky's mouth, allowing him to gasp in a huge lungful of air. He coughed and spluttered, breathing in large gulps of air, wonderful oxygen flooding his lungs. He knew he looked a mess. He could feel that his face was bright red, his eyes wet with tears and his chin dripping with his own saliva mixed with Steve's pre-come. Rather than being put off, Steve seemed to like it, hungrily taking in Bucky's wrecked appearance as he stroked his cock.</p><p>"Mmm yes, such a good little whore, deepthroating my cock," said Steve. "You're a real professional cock sucker, huh?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir," rasped Bucky, his throat still sore from Steve's brutal face fucking.</p><p>"Good boy," said Steve. "Now, I want to see what I've paid for. Strip for me, slow and sexy."</p><p>He settled back in his plush armchair, his heavy cock hanging out of his pants, palming himself casually as he watched Bucky expectantly. Bucky felt himself blushing, unused to being on the receiving end of such focused attention. Usually, he assumed, when one performed a striptease, there would be music. There obviously was not any music playing in the penthouse, however, which added a layer of excruciating awkwardness on top of Bucky's existing self-consciousness. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to adopt the mindset of a performer.</p><p>Feeling his cheeks flaming hot, he swayed himself to the beat of some inaudible tune, running his hands along the front of his suit jacket in a way he hoped was sexy, before slowly peeling it off his body. He dropped it on the floor, letting it fall into a heap, feeling a rush of confidence at the way Steve unconsciously leaned forwards towards Bucky's performance, biting his lip. Next, Bucky worked at his tie, loosening the knot of the navy-blue material and slowly easing it off from around his neck. The top button of his white shirt was next. He looked at Steve coyly through his dark eyelashes as he languidly undid each button, slowly revealing more and more of his chest each time, buoyed by the muffled moan that came from Steve's throat as he did so. Peeling off his shirt, he let it fall to the ground, before moving his hands to his belt, making a show of undoing the buckle, slowly pulling it out of the loops of his trousers, before running it through his hand suggestively, his fingers wrapping around it as if it were a cock. He slid down his zipper slowly, slipping out of his trousers and pulling off his socks at the same time, until he was stood in just his boxer briefs, the outline of his half-hard cock visible through the material.</p><p>Suddenly aware of just how exposed he was, he ducked his head, not wanting to lose his nerve as he gathered up the courage to pull his boxer briefs down with a final flourish. His semi-erect cock bounced as it was released from the material. Bucky kicked the garment away to join the rest of the clothes pile, before straightening up, fully nude, trying not to betray his anxiety as he subjected himself to the full force of Steve's scrutinising gaze.</p><p>He need not have worried. Steve was watching him hungrily, his cock rock hard as his eyes roved over every inch of Bucky's exposed skin. His pupils were blown wide, his lips dark and moist from biting them during Bucky's striptease. He was looking at Bucky as if he were some exquisite cuisine that he wanted to devour. He rose from his armchair, stalking forwards to examine Bucky more closely, circling him to view him from all angles, a groan of appreciation slipping from his throat as he did so.</p><p>"Beautiful," he murmured. "Just beautiful..."</p><p>Bucky could not help the small smile that came to his face at the compliment.</p><p>"Thank you, Sir," he said.</p><p>"You're welcome," said Steve. "Now bend over and spread your ass cheeks."</p><p>Bucky bent himself forwards at the waist, reaching behind himself to grab his cheeks and hold them open. The cool air of the hotel room hit his sphincter, causing it to contract a little, winking as Steve walked behind him to admire the view. He could feel the heat of Steve's body as the other man stepped up close behind him, the material from Steve's trousers brushing lightly against Bucky's bare leg, reminding him of the stark difference between their states of dress; whilst Bucky was completely naked, Steve was still almost entirely fully-dressed (save for his unzipped fly). For some reason, the imbalance between them sent a pulse of excitement through Bucky's cock.</p><p>He was ripped from his wandering thoughts by a warm, firm finger pushing unexpectedly into his ass. Bucky gasped involuntarily, fighting to maintain his balance and composure as Steve pumped his index finger in and out of him several times. Whether intentionally or not, the pad of Steve's finger rubbed hard against Bucky's prostate, causing him to whimper under his breath at the sudden spike in pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck," said Steve. "Are you normally this loose or did you prep yourself before coming here?"</p><p>Bucky breathed deeply, trying not to let his voice waver as Steve casually began trailing his finger in and around his rim.</p><p>"I stretched myself with a butt plug before arriving, Sir," he said.</p><p>Steve hummed in appreciation, finally withdrawing his finger from Bucky's hole.</p><p>"Good boy," he said. "That's fucking hot. I'm going to enjoy fucking this hole later. Stand up straight."</p><p>Bucky obeyed, thankful for the more comfortable position for his back. Steve took him by the hand, leading him towards the huge four-poster bed. Bucky followed him wordlessly, his gaze naturally falling to their joined hands. It was an intimate gesture that somehow did not feel affectionate, but more like Bucky were simply some kind of pet, being led by his owner.</p><p>Steve let go of his hand as soon as they reached the bed, reaching down to grab a large wooden case that Bucky had not noticed before. Steve lifted it up and onto the bed with ease, before climbing onto the bed himself, gesturing for Bucky to do the same. Bucky carefully clambered onto the bed, sitting down with his legs curled beneath himself. The bed was huge, at least King size, meaning there was plenty of room. Bucky longed to know what was inside the box, his curiosity gnawing at him. He knew better, though, than to ask out of turn. Steve seemed to appreciate his quiet submission, smiling at him indulgently as he ran his hands over the mysterious wooden case.</p><p>"Do you want to see what's inside Daddy's box of toys?" said Steve.</p><p>Bucky nodded, unable to contain himself, leaning forwards eagerly towards the case. Steve smirked, snapping open the locks, before lifting the lid slowly, drawing out the moment of the big reveal. Bucky felt his eyes widen as the contents of the box came into view. Inside, were the tools of a pervert: rope, handcuffs, a paddle, nipple clamps, numerous dildos and butt plugs of varying sizes and shapes, and a black leather collar. Bucky was not a shy man by any measure, but even he felt himself blushing as he gazed down upon Steve's extensive collection of debauched toys.</p><p>Steve seemed to pick up on his shock, cooing as if Bucky's stunned facial expression were something adorable.</p><p>"Aww, my poor little whore, are you feeling embarrassed?" said Steve. "Being naked doesn't help, I guess? Shall we fix that?"</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, Steve reached into the wooden box and picked out the black leather collar. He held it up as if it were a treasure, running his fingers along the length of it, before placing it around Bucky's neck, making sure it was snug but not too tight, finally securing it with the clasp and a hum of satisfaction. Bucky could feel his cheeks burning with humiliation. The collar made him feel like a dog, like Steve owned him. Now, both physically and metaphorically, he really was Steve's bitch for the night.</p><p>  </p><p>"There we go, all dressed now," said Steve, with faux sweetness. "What do you say?"</p><p>Bucky swallowed back his pride, forcing himself to be gracious.</p><p>"Thank you, Sir," he said.</p><p>Steve smiled, before gesturing down at the box.</p><p>"Good boy," said Steve. "Do you like the look of any of my toys?"</p><p>Bucky cautiously peered into the box, staring at the contents. The rope immediately jumped out at him; long and bundled into a precise figure of eight. Bucky would be lying if he said he did not like bondage. There was something about being tied up that never failed to send blood rushing to his cock, something about giving up control that made him secretly excited, in the most delicious, debauched way possible.</p><p>The nipple clamps alluded to a completely different kind of experience altogether. They were steel, cold, almost medical looking, glinting silver in the light. They promised pain, physical and raw, and Bucky found himself shivering at the idea of it. No doubt Steve would enjoy using them on Bucky. The fact he owned them at all meant he was a sadist.</p><p>Next, Bucky's gaze moved to the butt plugs. Steve had a huge selection, varying in size, shape, and colour. Some were small or medium sized, but some looked downright terrifying. There was a thick black one that was the size and shape of a man's fist, and a mottled green one that looked like a tentacle from some horrifying deep-sea monster. Bucky stared at the last one, simultaneously unable to believe that it existed, yet somehow not at all surprised that Steve had found it and added it to his personal perverted collection.</p><p>"Well?" prompted Steve. "Is there anything there that you like?"</p><p>Bucky licked his lips nervously, deciding to go with the safe answer, i.e. something he definitely knew he liked.</p><p>"I like the look of the rope," he said.</p><p>Steve did not reply. A long, heavy silence grew between them, Steve's eyes narrowing as he stared hard at Bucky, his mouth thinning to a grim slash of disapproval. Huh...? Bucky tried not to outwardly show his growing sense of panic and confusion. What the fuck was going on? Had he answered Steve's question incorrectly? Why was Steve looking at him like that? And then, with a sickening sense of horror, he realised his mistake. It had been one of the first things Steve had said to him when he had entered the penthouse suite, and Bucky had momentarily forgotten.</p><p>"I mean, I like the look of the rope, <em>Sir!</em>"</p><p>The honorific hung desperately in the air, but it was too little, too late – and they both knew it.</p><p>Steve grabbed hold of Bucky firmly, hauling him hard across the bed. Steve sat down on the edge of the bed, his feet planted firmly on the ground, before roughly manoeuvring Bucky so that he was draped over Steve's lap, his ass high in the air, his head down. Bucky gasped at the rough manhandling, the blood rushing to his head as he dangled precariously on Steve's lap, his head near Steve's ankles. Steve was grasping him tightly around the waist, ensuring he would not fall. Steve's voice was dark and steady when he spoke next, sending a shiver down Bucky's spine.</p><p>"You break the rules, you get punished..."</p><p>Without a moment's hesitation, Steve brought his hand down on Bucky's ass hard, the loud crack filling the otherwise silent room. Bucky cried out, not having expected the spank, his eyes widening at the sting of it. Without pausing to let Bucky catch his breath, Steve began raining down spanks onto Bucky's exposed ass. He varied the strength and location of his spanks each time, sometimes hitting the fleshy roundness of Bucky's cheeks; on other occasions bringing his hand closer to the centre, near the crease; other times striking him painfully at the very top of his thighs. The spanks were calm and methodical, falling in a regular rhythm. All the while, Steve spoke to him calmly, his voice somehow managing to be both soothing and patronising at the same time.</p><p>"You need to learn the rules..."</p><p>
  <em>Spank!</em>
</p><p>"You need to call me Sir at all times..."</p><p>
  <em>Spank!</em>
</p><p>"You need to learn your place..."</p><p>
  <em>Spank!</em>
</p><p>Each statement was punctuated by a brutal blow to Bucky's ass. Bucky could not help but cry out each time Steve's hand made contact. It was painful. It was intense. The sound of Steve's hand smacking his ass filled the room, regular as clockwork, like a sadist's metronome. The flesh of Bucky's ass was burning and sore. Hot tears squeezed from his eyes as he hung helplessly from Steve's lap. Each sharp sting of pain was slowly building into a deeper ache, and try as he might, with each spank from Steve's hand, Bucky's traitorous cock grew harder.</p><p>Against his will, he could feel his arousal building. Steve's hand was hot and large, leaving handprints, marking him every time he brought it down on Bucky's hot, sensitive flesh. There was something intoxicating, something deliciously filthy in a way that felt so wrong and yet <em>so right </em>that Bucky could not resist about being pinned down and spanked. The feeling of being dominated, of being humiliated, by this handsome man who was spanking his ass mercilessly, was getting him rock hard, his cock swollen, erect and weeping pre-come. Each cry of pain was now intermixed with a guilty moan of pleasure, and by the time Steve finished delivering his brutal blows, Bucky was tormented by a heady mixture of both agony and arousal.</p><p>Steve ran a soothing hand over Bucky's red-hot ass, admiring the results of his handiwork with a pleased-sounding hum.</p><p>"There," said Steve. "That should have taught you your lesson. Now stand up and thank me."</p><p><em>Shit... </em>There was no way that Bucky would be able to hide his erection from Steve. His perverted fetish for being spanked was about to be outed by every rigid inch of his raging boner. Dreading the moment of his inevitable humiliation, Bucky eased himself gingerly off Steve's lap as slowly as he could, his ass burning hot and his muscles aching after being held for so long in such an unnatural position. Finally, he could delay it no more. Reluctantly, he straightened up, his cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment as his cock stood proudly to attention.</p><p>"Thank you for teaching me a lesson, Sir," he mumbled, humiliation clawing at his chest and making his toes curl in the plush cream carpet as Steve stared at Bucky's rock-hard cock.</p><p>There were several long seconds of silence, before Steve gave a thoughtful chuckle, wrapping his hand casually around his own erection and pumping it several times as he stared at Bucky's cock. Bucky saw a bead of pre-come leak from the tip of Steve's cock, suppressing the urge to lick his lips as he imagined the taste of it on his tongue.</p><p>"So, you like a little pain, do you?" said Steve.</p><p>Bucky squirmed on the spot. It was useless to deny it; his swollen cock was an answer in and of itself. Forcing himself to meet Steve's eyes, he nodded jerkily, trying to sound as dignified as possible as he answered.</p><p>"Yes, Sir."</p><p>Steve smirked, his eyes raking up and down Bucky's naked body once more. Without speaking, Steve got up from the edge of the bed, walked over to the wooden chest and pulled it towards him. Carefully, he selected the nipple clamps, opening and closing them a few times experimentally, the metal pincers clicking menacingly.</p><p>"Let's see how much you can handle," said Steve.</p><p>He walked over to Bucky, his suit rustling as he did so, and Bucky swallowed thickly, reminded once more of the imbalance between them; Bucky was still completely nude, whilst Steve was still dressed in his smart black suit, albeit with his cock hanging out of his unzipped fly. Steve stopped in front of him, tweaking Bucky's left nipple experimentally, smirking as he watched it harden a little. Without ceremony, he opened one of the clamps and closed it over Bucky's nipple.</p><p>Bucky gasped. The sharp sting of pain was concentrated and immediate. His eyes watered against the uncomfortable sensation, but before he could get used to it, Steve had snapped open the other clamp and attached it onto his other nipple. A moan escaped Bucky's lips. The little metal teeth were pinching his nipples tightly, the sensitive nubs squeezed into hard little pebbles. It was an exquisite form of agony, yet agony nonetheless. Steve smiled, obviously enjoying Bucky's discomfort.</p><p>Steve reached once more into the wooden box. Bucky watched his movements, alert and apprehensive, forcing himself not to blanch when the other man pulled out a long metal chain. Frowning with concentration, Steve attached the chain to the nipple clamps, before wrapping the other end of the chain around his hand, forming a makeshift leash. Steve tugged on the leash, causing Bucky to whimper as the chain tugged on the nipple clamps, sending a flare of pain to his nipples. Apparently satisfied with his sadistic new invention, Steve smiled.</p><p>"Good slut," said Steve. "Now get on the floor and crawl after me like the dog that you are."</p><p>Bucky blinked, barely able to believe what he was hearing. One look at Steve's face told him that he had indeed heard correctly, however, and with his face blushing crimson, he got down onto his hands and knees, looking up at Steve through his eyelashes as the other man looked down at him in triumph. Steve tugged the chain, sending another spark of pain through Bucky's nipples, before slowly walking away from the bed, leading Bucky around the room by the leash attached to his nipple clamps.</p><p>Bucky crawled after him, humiliation bubbling in his gut. He could not recall another time when someone had dominated him so thoroughly. He truly was submissive to Steve in every possible way: physically, mentally, sexually... He crawled after Steve, the black leather collar around his neck, the clamps squeezing his nipples, the chain looking just like a dog leash as Steve walked his pet around the luxurious penthouse. Steve was smiling down at him, giving the leash a tug every now and then, both to get Bucky to speed up and simply to send another mixture of pain and pleasure through his nipples.</p><p>"Good dog!" praised Steve. "Tell your Master how much you love him."</p><p>Bucky looked up at him, noting Steve's rock-hard erection jutting out from his trousers.</p><p>"I love you, Master," said Bucky, the words sticking to his tongue, mortifying and clunky.</p><p>Steve tutted, giving the leash a sharp tug.</p><p>"You can do better than that," he said.</p><p>"I love you, Master!" repeated Bucky, louder and more enthusiastically this time, throwing everything he had into the performance.</p><p>Steve moaned with pleasure, reaching down with the hand not holding Bucky's leash and giving his cock a few frantic strokes.</p><p>"Sniff my crotch," said Steve, licking his lips as he stared down at Bucky.</p><p>Swallowing back his pride, Bucky shoved his face into Steve's crotch, sniffing and kissing him all over. He worshipped Steve's cock, Steve's balls, Steve's thick pubic hair. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the manly, salty tang of him. He rubbed his face all over Steve's crotch, licking and kissing and sniffing his groin as if his life depended on it. Steve's cock was rock hard. Above him, Steve was gasping and moaning with pleasure. He was getting off on Bucky's humiliation; on making him act like a dog.</p><p>Bucky heard a rustle of clothing and looked up to see Steve peel off his suit jacket. Without breaking contact with Steve's crotch, he scooted a little closer, lapping at Steve's balls with his face tilted upwards so that he could watch as Steve finally began to strip. The black tie was the next to go, before Steve's deft fingers got to work on his shirt buttons, nevertheless being careful not to drop Bucky's leash and relinquish his control. Bucky's eyes widened as Steve pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned, muscular torso. He looked like a statue of some Greek god, chiselled and sculpted to perfection. Finally, Steve gently pushed Bucky's face away from his crotch, allowing him to peel off his trousers and socks and, at last, stand before him entirely nude.</p><p>Bucky took a moment to gawp at the sight in front of him. Steve had looked good with his shirt on, but naked he was simply divine. It was as if someone had known what Bucky's ideal lustful fantasy would look like and created him in the flesh. Steve's body oozed dominance and the promise of sexual power. He was sex on legs; strong and fit and filthy. Bucky's cock throbbed in appreciation, something that did not go unnoticed by Steve, if the other man's grin was anything to go by.</p><p>Steve kicked away his clothes, grabbing Bucky's face and shoving it back in his crotch, rubbing his hairy balls all over Bucky's face. Bucky closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of the warm, soft, heavy balls on his skin, such a contrast to the hardness of his cock.</p><p>"Good boy," said Steve, breathless. "You like that, don't you?"</p><p>Bucky nodded, a shameful blush rising in his cheeks when he realised with a mortified jolt that he actually meant it.</p><p>"Yes, Sir."</p><p>Steve groaned, giving Bucky's face several slaps with his cock, before turning around so that his ass was directly in Bucky's face.</p><p>"Kiss my ass," ordered Steve.</p><p>Bucky leaned forwards, placing a gentle kiss on Steve's puckered hole. He moved tenderly, almost reverently, as if Steve's body was a precious gift. Apparently, that had not been what Steve had in mind, because suddenly Steve's hand was at the back of his head, pushing Bucky's face harder into Steve's ass, the funky scent filling his nostrils.</p><p>"Lick it," said Steve. "Come on, I know you want to. Rim my ass."</p><p>Steve's voice was tight with excitement, although how much of it was a genuine love of being rimmed and how much of it was getting off on Bucky's degradation, Bucky did not know. Forcing himself not to think about it, Bucky reached up to grab Steve's ass, spreading his cheeks apart to give him better access. He licked a long stripe from Steve's balls all the way up his ass crack, before lavishing his attention on Steve's hole. He did not normally like to give rim jobs – he was eating literal <em>ass</em>, for fuck's sake – but he knew how to do it well.</p><p>He went at it with gusto, burying his face between Steve's ass cheeks. He varied his tonguing from wide lapping to focused probing, before switching it up again, keeping Steve guessing, always ensuring he was receiving some pleasurable new sensation. He squeezed and massaged Steve's ass cheeks. He rubbed his face from side to side, knowing that the friction would increase Steve's pleasure too. He moaned as he kissed sloppily at Steve's hole, the munching sensation making the other man groan like a porn star, filthy and unashamed.</p><p>"That's it, baby, make me feel good," said Steve. "Fuck, you're such a filthy whore."</p><p>Bucky puckered his tongue so that it was hard and pointed, pushing in past Steve's tight sphincter, causing Steve to gasp with pleasure. Steve grabbed hold of Bucky's head, riding his face hard, rubbing Bucky's face all over his ass crack. Suddenly, he let go of Bucky's head, turning around and pushing his cock into Bucky's mouth instead, before fucking his face, his thick girth filling Bucky's mouth, invading his throat. A sharp tug to the leash tugged at Bucky's nipples, causing him to gag and cry out around Steve's cock, having temporarily forgotten about the clamps attached to the sensitive nubs. With a moan, Steve withdrew, his cock leaving Bucky's mouth with a wet pop.</p><p>Almost tenderly, he looked down at Bucky and stroked his face, before leading him by the leash back towards the bed, Bucky crawling after him subserviently on his hands and knees. They finally reached the bed. Bucky stopped, looking up at Steve for his next instructions, only to find himself being lifted up by strong arms as Steve picked him up and deposited him on the centre of the bed. Steve hopped up after him, settling down behind him so that Bucky was spooned against his chest.</p><p>Carefully, Steve removed the nipple clamps, one after the other, rubbing Bucky's nipples to soothe the pain as blood rushed back into them. Bucky moaned at the intense sensation, giddy with pain and pleasure and the relief of finally getting a reprieve. He slumped against Steve's chest, suddenly feeling boneless, his eyes fluttering closed as he allowed himself to be overwhelmed by the feeling of euphoria, of Steve's hands gently massaging his nipples, of the other man's naked muscular body finally pressed against his own, skin to skin. Steve was warm and sweaty behind him, but somehow being pressed against his damp body felt intimate rather than gross. Steve kissed the back of his neck gently, the smile evident in his voice when he spoke next.</p><p>"Good boy," said Steve. "You took that beautifully."</p><p>Bucky found himself basking in the praise, a smile curving his lips as he allowed himself to savour it, revelling in the moment.</p><p>"Thank you, Sir," he said.</p><p>"As a reward, I'm going to let you have some pleasure," said Steve.</p><p>Bucky's eyes opened with surprise. He had been so absorbed in following Steve's instructions and giving him pleasure that it had not crossed his mind that he might receive some of his own. Steve's fingers were still massaging his nipples gently, little ripples of pleasure radiating out from the erogenous zones.</p><p>"Thank you, Sir," he said.</p><p>He wondered what kind of reward Steve had in mind. The sudden change of pace had left him feeling wrong-footed. Steve did not speak, instead moving from behind Bucky to reach for his wooden box of toys once again, rummaging around in its contents until he found what he was looking for with a hum of satisfaction. Bucky twisted around to see him holding a huge black butt plug and a bottle of lube. Steve smiled wolfishly, crawling back towards Bucky and pushing him forwards so that he was positioned on all fours, his ass pointing towards Steve.</p><p>Steve's hand rubbed his back soothingly, manoeuvring him further so that he was leaning on his forearms, his face pressed against the luxurious softness of the duvet. Bucky breathed deeply, his body relaxing into the new position. It was actually quite comfortable. The touch points where Steve's fingertips were in contact with his skin tingled like electricity. Steve's hand trailed languidly along the arch of his spine, stroking and scratching at his skin lightly, before finally reaching his ass, caressing the sensitive skin gently.</p><p>"Beautiful," murmured Steve, almost to himself.</p><p>It was all the warning Bucky got before a lubed finger was probing at his entrance, pressing against his sphincter. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to relax his muscles. Steve's finger breached his entrance, slowly and carefully slipping inside, before withdrawing and then plunging back in, repeating the motion, going a little deeper each time. Bucky let out a shuddering breath against the duvet. Steve was being gentle, but nevertheless he was fingering Bucky insistently, going as fast as he dared without hurting Bucky. Bucky was immensely grateful he had had the foresight to partially prepare himself at home when a second finger was unceremoniously thrust inside to join the first, the sudden increase in girth causing Bucky to hiss slightly at the burn.</p><p>Steve's fingers twisted and curled as he pumped them in and out, making sure to spread the lube evenly inside him, coating his walls. Occasionally, Steve would curl his fingers just so, rubbing directly against Bucky's prostate, triggering an intense wave of pleasure pulsing from the little bundle of nerves. Bucky buried his face into the pillow, unable to stop embarrassing little mewls of pleasure from escaping him. Noticing this, Steve seemed to make it his mission to wring the noises out of him, deliberately redoubling his efforts, focusing solely on Bucky's prostate until Bucky could not take it any longer, a protracted, high-pitched whine bursting out of him as he rocked his hips back and forth desperately, fucking himself on Steve's fingers.</p><p>Steve chuckled, removing his fingers and taking a moment to enjoy the lewd sight of Bucky's gaping hole. Before Bucky could regain his composure, there was suddenly something much bigger and cooler pressing against his entrance. His eyes widened, a gasp escaping his lips as Steve began to push the large black butt plug inside him. The increasing girth was stretching him steadily, the size and weight of it causing him to moan as it filled him mercilessly. At its widest point, Bucky could feel his sphincter stretch almost painfully to two inches in diameter, before the butt plug popped inside him, the flared base fitting snugly against his cheeks.</p><p>Bucky clung to the bed sheets, a slight tremor going through his body as he adjusted to the huge butt plug filling his ass. It was large and heavy, stretching him wide, the angle of his position causing it to press hard against his prostate. He could feel a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead, his breath coming out in hard gasps. Steve was rubbing a hand consolingly on his back, as if he were not the bastard who had just stuffed the huge sex toy inside him in the first place.</p><p>"Are you alright?" said Steve.</p><p>Bucky took a moment to catch his breath, centring his thoughts and grounding himself in reality. His ass felt unbelievably full. He was stretched to the max, but as he slowly got used to the sensation, he felt his heart rate begin to settle, his breathing becoming not quite so laboured. Finally, he nodded. Steve leaned forward to kiss the back of his neck. There was a quiet click of a button behind him, and suddenly Bucky let out a shout of shock, arching his back, because the butt plug was <em>vibrating</em>. Steve chuckled from behind him, before swiftly pinning him down with one hand, using the other to play with the base of the vibrating butt plug, massaging it against Bucky's inner walls.</p><p>The vibrating sex toy was stimulating parts of him that Bucky had not even known existed. A slew of profanities spewed from his lips, muffled by the duvet as Steve pushed him down against the bed. Steve jiggled the vibrator so that it was pressed firmly against Bucky's prostate, nudging it gently back and forth against the little bundle of nerves.</p><p>Bucky screwed his eyes shut as wave after wave of pleasure began to build inside him. He had always had a sensitive prostate, but the concentrated, intense pressure of the huge vibrator rumbling away inside him was unlike any kind of prostate stimulation he had experienced before. Already, he could feel the heat of his impending orgasm unspooling inside him, his balls full of come and tightening up towards his body as his breath came out in ragged gasps. Just when he thought that the crest of his orgasm might come, Steve pressed the button once more, suddenly switching off the vibrator.</p><p>Bucky's eyes flew open, not quite able to believe it as his orgasm was snatched so cruelly away from him, the pleasure that had been mounting fading away. He whined pathetically, unable to hold back his disappointment, balling his fists in the bed sheets. Steve laughed darkly behind him, sadistically amused by this new method of torture. He waited until Bucky's body had gone limp once more, the almost-orgasm well and truly quelled, before clicking on the vibrator once again, massaging it against Bucky's prostate. Edging, apparently, was a kink that Steve thoroughly enjoyed.</p><p>This time, Steve reached down a hand to play with Bucky's balls at the same time, squeezing them gently and massaging his perineum whilst lazily rubbing the vibrating butt plug in little circles around Bucky's prostate. Bucky buried his face in the duvet, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as his pleasure began to mount once more. His prostate felt as though it were on fire, every rub making his blood hotter and hotter, as he ascended the dizzy heights of pleasure. He was on the knife-edge of orgasm, riding the edge of the precipice. The touch of Steve's hand playing with his balls was maddening. He knew that if Steve were to move his hand just a little, to grasp Bucky's cock and give it even a single stroke, he would come. Steve, it seemed, knew this too, and chuckled as he steadfastly refused to touch Bucky's cock, restricting himself to playing with Bucky's testicles. With sudden intensity, he changed the angle of the butt plug, pressing it hard against Bucky's prostate, the intense vibrations causing Bucky to scream against the duvet as his orgasm rushed up to meet him.</p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>The vibrations stopped dead. Bucky choked on his own breath, the edges of his mind beginning to fray as his orgasm was once again denied. His body was shaking and sweating, wound up and taut for an orgasm that it could not quite reach without one final push. Unable to stop himself, Bucky let out a few heaving sobs, raw frustration taking away his shame and inhibition. His cock was oozing a thick trail of pre-come, swollen and erect. His ass was stretched obscenely around the butt plug. He could hear the sound of Steve masturbating behind him as he watched Bucky's anguish, and had to bite his lip so as not to scream at the unfairness.</p><p>It took longer, this time, for Bucky's body to pull back from the precipice. Steve waited patiently, jerking himself lazily as Bucky trembled, untouched, his body cooling down, his orgasm fading, hot tears leaking from his eyes and soaking into the duvet. When Steve finally switched the vibrator back on, it was almost like torture. The pleasure ratcheted up in him once more, that hot lust bubbling up like lava, his cock aching, his prostate burning. His orgasm was approaching at a blistering pace, denied twice before and now desperate to be unleashed. The thought of having it snatched away again was physically unbearable. Bucky gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, trying desperately to hold on both physically and mentally. He did not know if he could take another edging. He felt hysterical. He was desperate. He felt as though he might actually lose his mind if Steve denied him again; that he might literally go insane, scream, sob, beg.</p><p>"Fuck, yes. Beg me to come," panted Steve.</p><p>Bucky started, not having realised he had been ranting out loud. He was sweating profusely, his entire body trembling, his sanity holding on by the thinnest of threads as the huge vibrator shook apart his mind and body from the inside. Discarding the final tattered remains of his dignity, he threw back his head and screamed.</p><p>"Please let me come!"</p><p>There was another click, and the vibrations from the butt plug intensified as Steve turned it on to the highest setting. Steve's hand wrapped around Bucky's cock, jerking him rapidly, his motions eased by the pre-come already coating his swollen penis. Bucky let out a howl as Steve's hand wanked his cock ruthlessly, concentrating on the sensitive head, his pleasure rising in an unstoppable crescendo. His orgasm crashed over him violently. He screamed as he was hit by one of the most powerful orgasms of his life, his cock spasming, his come exploding all over the expensive sheets, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him, his whole body shaking and contracting as the dual sensation of Steve's hand on his cock and the vibrations pulverising his prostate combined to milk every last drop out of him. The pleasure, now that was finally here, was intense, magnified by the edging, every last nerve ending on fire as pleasure pulsed through him rhythmically.</p><p>Finally, the orgasm began to fade. Bucky collapsed forwards, finally sated, his mind hazy with bliss, his body pumped full of endorphins. Steve, however, made no attempt to stop jerking his cock. His hand continued to rub Bucky's dick, tight and fast, stroking up and down his shaft in what was increasingly becoming a brand-new form of torture. It had gone from pleasurable to altogether too much. Bucky was hugely over-sensitive. Steve's hand rubbing his cock head was too intense, too much pleasure, too much everything. Fresh tears began to leak down his cheeks as Steve continued frantically rubbing his cock. It was too much pleasure, too much, too much, too much, <em>too much</em>... He felt as though his mind might break from it, that his body may shut down, unable to cope with this unforgiving onslaught of pleasure, his cock red raw, the sensitive glans of his tip now almost painful to the touch. Steve gave a delicious twist of his hand and Bucky screamed, unable to handle the sheer amount of stimulation.</p><p>At last, Steve stopped. His hand withdrew from Bucky's cock. The vibrations from the butt plug finally ceased as Steve clicked the button to turn it off. Bucky let Steve bundle him into his arms, sobbing with relief that the onslaught of pleasure was finally over. Steve stroked his hair, rubbing his back as he cradled him to his chest, rocking him gently, kissing the tears from his face. Slowly, Bucky came down from the intense headspace he had inhabited, his composure returning to him, his mind solidifying from the goo that Steve had reduced it to. He buried his face in Steve's chest, embarrassed now at having lost control so viscerally.</p><p>"You're doing so well, baby," whispered Steve, stroking his back gently. "You're such a good boy. Well done. You're so fucking perfect."</p><p>Bucky closed his eyes, drinking in the praise, not having realised just how much he needed to hear it. Steve's words soothed him like a balm, reassuring him that everything was alright, that he was doing a good job, that Steve was pleased with him. He clung to Steve, his arms wrapping around him like a child. Steve kissed his eyelids, before slowly manoeuvring him until he was lying on his back, bending his knees and settling between his legs.</p><p>"I'm just going to take out the butt plug," said Steve. "I won't turn it on, I promise."</p><p>Bucky opened his eyes, looking down at him. Steve was looking up at him earnestly, seemingly waiting for some kind of consent, so he nodded, unable yet to properly form words. He hissed as Steve slowly eased the butt plug from his ass, gritting his teeth against the brief flare of pain as the widest point stretched and slipped from his sphincter. The bed dipped as Steve moved away to place the butt plug back in the wooden box, before he immediately crawled back to where Bucky was lying bonelessly on the bed, settling down next to him, propping himself up on one elbow to watch Bucky with a small smirk.</p><p>"You need to stay hydrated," said Steve. "All that sweating and coming... You've lost a lot of water."</p><p>Now that Steve had mentioned it, Bucky's throat was parched. He looked around thirstily for some water, but was unable to see any. He made to get up, intent on heading to the bathroom, but Steve wrapped a strong hand around his arm, pulling him back. Bucky looked at him in confusion, noting the way Steve's smirk widened into a grin, something that Bucky was quickly learning meant the other man was plotting some devious new activity. Bucky's eyes narrowed in suspicion, which made Steve laugh. He leaned in to press a kiss to Bucky's lips, as if he had just done something adorable.</p><p>Bucky reluctantly settled back against the pillows, watching Steve cautiously. Wordlessly, Steve dipped his hand down the bed, dipping his fingers into the huge pool of come where Bucky had jizzed all over the bed sheets. Bucky watched, stunned, as Steve coated his fingers in come, before lifting them to Bucky's lips, nudging gently to coax him to open his mouth.</p><p>Bucky quashed the instinct to pull away, reminding himself that Steve was in charge, and opened his mouth. Steve groaned, pushing his fingers into Bucky's mouth, smearing come on his tongue. Bucky met his gaze, licking and sucking at his fingers, hyper-aware of the degrading fact he was quenching his thirst with his own semen. His come was salty, still warm from his body, slippery on his tongue. Drinking his own sperm was weird, but it seemed Steve was getting off on it, if his throbbing cock was anything to go by.</p><p>Steve's fingers slipped from Bucky's mouth, only to scoop up more come from the bed. Bucky opened his mouth obediently, sucking at Steve's fingers, lapping at his salty come. He was so thirsty. He wondered if Steve had planned this deliberately, edged him so hard to ensure that when he came he unleashed a huge load, only so that he could humiliate him further, forcing him to drink it all to quench his thirst.</p><p>Steve's fingers were clean once more. Bucky was still thirsty. He pleaded with his eyes for more, causing Steve to moan as he gathered up the final globs of come with his fingers, pouring them directly into Bucky's mouth. Bucky opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue as the white, warm come dripped from Steve's fingers. It coated his tongue. Bucky closed his eyes, savouring the debauchery for a moment, before closing his mouth, swallowing his load with a gulp.</p><p>Steve swore under his breath, and suddenly the other man's mouth was on his own, his tongue invading Bucky's mouth and licking at Bucky's tongue, tasting Bucky's come, sharing it between them. Steve kissed him hard, enjoying the taste of him, his fingers coming up and wiping off the final bits of come on Bucky's face. It was sticky and disgusting, yet somehow perfect, encapsulating the entire mood of the evening.</p><p>"God, your come tastes delicious," said Steve, finally breaking apart from the kiss. "I want to taste the rest of you."</p><p>Steve manoeuvred Bucky so that he was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, his arms and legs splayed out like a starfish. Steve put his hands over Bucky's wrists, pinning him down whilst crouching over him on all fours. Bucky swallowed, secretly enjoying the feeling of being restrained. Steve took a moment to simply stare at Bucky beneath him, naked, pinned down and vulnerable. The expression on his face was half-wonder, half-desire, sending a shiver down Bucky's spine.</p><p>Steve dipped his head down, kissing Bucky's lips with surprising gentleness. His tongue ran lazily along the seam of Bucky's lips, in no hurry, seemingly content simply to kiss, lick and taste him at his own leisurely pace. Bucky relaxed against the bed, his eyes slipping closed as he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Steve kissing him. It was simple yet intimate, uncomplicated yet loaded with feeling. He could not help the smile spreading across his face or the warmth blossoming in his chest when Steve's kisses moved from his lips to his freckles, paying attention to each of them, as if every one of them were precious.</p><p>Eventually, Steve moved from his cheeks down his jawline, following the strong line of bone, sucking and licking his way along, before finally descending towards his neck. Bucky arched his neck, giving Steve greater access to the sensitive flesh. Steve sucked and nibbled at his jugular vein, causing Bucky to moan with pleasure at the sensation. He could feel Steve's erection poking his belly, the other man obviously excited as he played with the prospect of marking him. In the end, Steve settled for simply kissing and sucking all over his neck, the suction enough to give him pleasure but not quite enough to leave an embarrassing hickey.</p><p>After what seemed like an age, Steve began to descend once more, licking his way down Bucky's chest, before drawing level with his nipples, finally letting go of Bucky's wrists in order to touch and play with the sensitive little nubs. Bucky bit back a moan as Steve rubbed the palms of his hands over his nipples, the broad stimulation somehow more pleasurable than pinching would have been. His nipples were hardening under Steve's ministrations, and suddenly a warm mouth was enveloping his right nipple, hot and wet and sucking enthusiastically. Bucky arched off the bed, pushing his chest closer to Steve's eager mouth. Steve was moaning as he licked and sucked at him, leaving a wet, sloppy mess before moving to the other nipple to repeat the process. Bucky could not help the little gasps of pleasure that escaped him as Steve lavished attention on his nipples, sucking the little nubs as if his life depended on it.</p><p>Finally, Steve moved on from his nipples, shuffling down the bed as he began to kiss his way down Bucky's abs, biting gently at the muscles, worshipping and tasting every inch of him as he made his way down towards Bucky's crotch. Upon reaching it, Steve took a moment to inhale deeply, breathing in the scent of Bucky's groin, before burying his face there, taking Bucky's cock in his mouth for the first time that evening. Bucky let out a strangled gasp as Steve sucked on him with gusto. Already half-hard from Steve's worship of his body, he quickly reached full hardness as Steve expertly bobbed his head up and down, sucking and slurping like a man possessed.</p><p>Seemingly satisfied with having got Bucky hard, Steve pulled off him with a wet pop, bending Bucky's knees and angling his hips up so that he could have better access to Bucky's ass. It was all the warning Bucky got before Steve began rimming him, his tongue licking at him sloppily, lavishing his hole which, already loosened by the huge butt plug, was gaping every time Steve pressed his tongue there, his ass aching with pleasure at such obscene stimulation. Steve seemed to be enjoying the way Bucky's hole was loose and pliable, thrusting his tongue inside, licking and munching at him, rubbing his rough stubble against Bucky's sensitive sphincter.</p><p>Bucky closed his eyes, letting out a moan as he concentrated fully on the feelings of pleasure being heaped upon his ass. He reached down to stroke his neglected cock, his hand wrapping around his shaft and jerking himself several times, before Steve's hand suddenly closed painfully around his wrist, wrenching it away from Bucky's cock so hard that he gasped, his eyes flying open with shock. Steve was glaring up at him, his expression dark.</p><p>"What was the rule?" said Steve.</p><p>Bucky stared at him, utterly lost, before comprehension suddenly dawned on him with sickening clarity. <em>Rule number two: You cannot touch your cock...</em> He paled, horrified that he had forgotten Steve's instruction, a throb of fear pulsing through him as his mind went to the potential consequences of his misbehaviour.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sir," he stammered, anxiety clawing at his insides.</p><p>Steve tutted, his mouth pursing into a thin line as a frown settled on his features. He shook his head, sitting up as he regarded Bucky splayed out on the bed before him.</p><p>"If you can't follow the rules, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands," Steve said coldly. "Turn around, bend over, put your hands behind your back and close your eyes."</p><p>Trembling, Bucky obeyed. He turned over and lifted himself up onto all fours, before leaning forwards, pressing his face against the bed for balance as he put his hands behind his back, clasping his hands together so as to stop them shaking. He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart hammering as he listened to Steve moving about behind him. He was sick with apprehension, furiously berating himself for ever having forgotten about Steve's sacred rules. He wondered what kind of punishment Steve was going to inflict upon him, whether he was in for another spanking or if Steve would come up with some new creative method this time. He remembered the huge butt plug and shivered. Steve had been gentle with it last time. The idea of having it used on him brutally as a punishment did not even bear thinking about.</p><p>Steve returned, the bed dipping as he stopped behind Bucky. Bucky felt a bead of sweat drip down his face. Was he about to get spanked? Was some monstrous dildo about to be forced inside him? He shivered with fear, his muscles taut and tense, his face buried in the plush duvet. The touch of Steve's hands touching his own made him jump. Then, there was the unmistakable feeling of rope being carefully wrapped around his wrists. <em>Oh...</em></p><p>Steve chuckled, gently securing the rope around his wrists, making sure that it was snug but not too tight, not wanting to cut off the circulation in Bucky's hands. He tested the fit by wiggling a finger in the gap between the rope and Bucky's skin, seemingly satisfied that it was a safe amount of snugness. Gently, he brought the rope up and over Bucky's shoulder, drawing it sensually across his chest, letting the rope rub across his skin like a caress. Bucky sighed against the duvet, revelling in the feeling of being constricted as Steve wound the rope once around his torso, and then looping back around a second time to strengthen the bind.</p><p>He could feel, rather than hear, Steve working with the rope behind his back, slowly going through a methodical series of loops and knots, securing and immobilising his arms behind him, the ropes sturdy and strong as they embraced him like a hug. Bucky could feel his mind slipping into that beautiful, blissed-out state that people in the kink scene knew as "sub space". His breathing slowed, a sense of deep calm settling over him as he submitted to the physical sensation of being tied up.</p><p>He knew he should not be enjoying this. He knew that Steve was simply a huge pervert who was promising to pay him $5,000 to satisfy his kinks in a one-night, hardcore, mega sex-romp. Nevertheless, he could not help it. Steve was gorgeous, and consistently, from the very beginning of the night, he had been totally dominating Bucky. He had played with him, degraded him, used his body as a toy and a source of pleasure – and yet, he had always taken care of him, making sure he was physically safe, that he was still consenting, that the invisible line between domination and abuse had not been crossed. In short, Steve was the perfect Dom. The temptation to simply submit, to let this gorgeous man use his body, to enjoy being used, was overwhelming.</p><p>The touch of the rope around him was perfect. Steve was being slow and gentle and patient as he tied him up, touching and stroking him as he did so, nuzzling his hair and whispering in his ear that he was being a good boy, that he was beautiful, that he was perfect. Bucky's movements were being restricted, but rather than feeling constricting, it was liberating. He no longer had to worry about making decisions. He no longer had to worry about making judgements about what was right or wrong. He could simply let go, let Steve take control – be free.</p><p>A hum of satisfaction from Steve brought him out of his head. He realised that Steve seemed to have finished tying him up. A small pool of drool had formed on the duvet where his mouth was. He shifted his position slightly so that his face was not pressed into the wet patch, prompting a fond chuckle from Steve.</p><p>"Good boy," said Steve. "So cute."</p><p>Without any further preamble, Steve reached down and began to fondle Bucky's cock, wrapping his hand around the shaft and stroking it slowly and deliberately. It was only then that Bucky realised that he was rock hard once more, fully erect, weeping pre-come from the tip. Steve moaned with appreciation, his breath hot against Bucky's neck as he leaned in to whisper filthily in his ear.</p><p>"You're a submissive little slut, huh," murmured Steve. "You getting off on this?"</p><p>Bucky nodded hesitantly, unable to deny it when his body was so obviously giving Steve the answer.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," he whispered.</p><p>"I didn't catch that," said Steve.</p><p>Bucky whimpered. Steve had heard him, Bucky was sure of it, but he also knew exactly what Steve was doing. It was yet another game, yet another way to dominate Bucky, yet another kink he wanted to fulfil. And Bucky was all too willing to oblige.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," he said, louder this time. "I love being your submissive little slut."</p><p>Steve turned Bucky's face to the side and kissed him deeply, hungrily, his tongue invading his mouth, sloppy and commanding.</p><p>"I thought so," Steve said breathlessly, finally pulling away. "Now, you're not going to touch your cock anymore, are you?"</p><p>Experimentally, Bucky tried to move his hands towards his cock. The ropes held strong, keeping his hands bound firmly behind his back. Bucky tried to wriggle, pull, and twist his way out of it, but it was hopeless; he was well and truly bound. He could not budge his hands a single inch, much less move them around to his crotch. Even if he wanted to, he could no longer disobey Steve's no-touching rule.</p><p>"No, Sir," he said. "I won't touch my cock."</p><p>"Good," purred Steve. "Because for tonight, your body belongs to me. Only I have the right to touch you there."</p><p>With that, Steve resumed his stroking of Bucky's cock, concentrating on his head where the pleasure was greatest, before reaching down with his left hand to play with Bucky's balls too. Bucky groaned into the duvet as Steve fondled him. There was something intoxicating about being tied up and at the mercy of this gorgeous pervert, totally exposed and vulnerable, letting him touch and fondle him whilst being restrained, unable to stop him, trusting him completely not to hurt him or go too far.</p><p>Steve was thoroughly enjoying his intimate exploration of Bucky's body. He touched his cock and balls as if they were precious, as if he were examining them, committing every square inch to memory, wanting to touch every single bit of skin, to learn the precise shape of his cock head and the weight of his balls and the exact way his pubic hair curled. Eventually, his explorations moved further back, his hands squeezing and massaging Bucky's ass cheeks, his fingers once again slipping inside his hole, touching him in the most intimate way possible.</p><p>"Did you know that you're gorgeous?" said Steve. "You're worth every single dollar."</p><p>Bucky could feel himself blushing and hid his face in the duvet. Thankfully, he was saved from answering by Steve curling a finger on his prostate, causing a strangled moan to come from his mouth that Steve seemed perfectly happy to accept in lieu of an answer. Steve fucked his fingers in and out of Bucky for a while, before eventually pulling them out and spanking him, getting his ass cheeks to glow a warm shade of pink.</p><p>"Your ass is perfect," panted Steve, thrusting his fingers back inside and pumping them in and out. "So hot and ready for my big cock. Do you want me to fuck you there, slut?"</p><p>Bucky could not deny it; he wanted Steve to fuck him like a man in the desert craved water. He loved Steve's filthy mouth. He loved how good Steve's fingers felt in his ass. He loved Steve's perfect body and depraved mind and huge cock. His hole ached with want just thinking about it. Every single debauched thing that they had done that evening had been leading up to this point, and now that it was finally within reach, Bucky suddenly found himself desperate for it.</p><p>"Yes, please, Sir," he said. "Please fuck me."</p><p>Steve groaned with pleasure, before smiling wickedly, that devious look back in his eyes.</p><p>"Beg for it," said Steve. "Say it louder."</p><p>Bucky felt himself blush. Trying (and perhaps failing) to remain as dignified as possible, he cleared his throat and spoke, louder this time.</p><p>"Please fuck me, Sir!"</p><p>A pause, and then:</p><p>"Louder."</p><p>
  <em>Seriously?</em>
</p><p>"Please fuck me, Sir!"</p><p>That had to be loud enough. He felt sure that, had they not been in the isolation of the penthouse suite, his obscene request would have been heard by any neighbours.</p><p>"Louder."</p><p>Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing back his humiliation as he gathered up his courage.</p><p>"<em>Please fuck me, Sir!</em>" he shouted.</p><p>He gasped as strong hands grasped him by the hips, followed by something blunt and hard pressing against his hole.</p><p>"Such a needy slut," growled Steve, before slowly pushing inside of him.</p><p>Bucky gasped as Steve breached his sphincter, his huge, thick cock filling him up in a totally different way to the butt plug that had stretched him so thoroughly beforehand. Whilst the butt plug had been cool and sterile, Steve's cock was warm and fleshy. He went deeper, felt hotter, and was altogether more arousing than any toy could ever be. He could feel Steve's coarse pubic hair touching him, could feel the weight of his balls hanging against his own, could feel the tightness of Steve's hands gripping his hips, holding him exactly where he wanted him. The guttural moan that escaped his lips was 100% genuine; no false flattery, no playing it up, no fake moans for the client.</p><p>Steve held still for a while, making sure that Bucky had time to fully adjust to the feeling of being filled. Bucky breathed deeply. Steve's cock was thick and long, stretching him wide, touching him deeply. Bucky gasped as he slowly got used to the sensation, his breathing finally beginning to settle back to normal. It seemed to be the cue Steve had been waiting for, because he suddenly withdrew, before plunging back in with a violent thrust. Bucky's eyes widened, instinctively trying to scrabble for purchase in order to balance himself, but, with his hands still tied behind his back, he had to settle for simply being fucked into the duvet, as Steve set a rapid pace, fucking him brutally.</p><p>Steve was going hard and fast, pulling almost all the way out and then ramming his cock back in. There was nothing gentle about this. This was not love making; it was fucking – raw and primal. The obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, along with the lewd squelching, sucking sounds as Steve's cock plunged repeatedly in and out of Bucky's lubed ass. The air was filled with the smell of sex: sweat, musk and pre-come emanating liberally from them both. The angle meant that with every inward thrust, Steve's cock was pounding against Bucky's prostate, causing his arousal to build once again. Despite having come already that night, Bucky could feel his balls tightening and filling with come once more, his breath coming out hard as Steve fucked him like a man possessed. He whimpered as every hard jab at his prostate caused his pleasure to spike higher, his core tightening, his blood raging hot as it pumped through his most intimate area.</p><p>His torment must have been noticeable to Steve, because all of a sudden, one of the hands left his hip in order to reach around and wrap around Bucky's cock, jerking him in time with Steve's thrusts pounding his ass. Bucky opened his mouth in a long, protracted moan as he was assaulted by the double sensation of Steve's cock rubbing at his prostate and Steve's hand working feverishly at his cock head. His orgasm rushed up to meet him, and then his ass and cock were suddenly spasming in unison, come jettisoning out of him for the second time that night, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him as he pumped his hot load all over the expensive sheets.</p><p>Steve groaned as he felt Bucky's come spurt over his fingers, fucking him through his orgasm, drawing out the pleasure for as long as possible, before the tension left Bucky's body, boneless and sated. Steve pulled out of him with a wet pop. He had not come yet, his cock still swollen and hard, slick with lube. Without a word, he manoeuvred Bucky so that he was flipped onto his back. He propped him against the pillows so as not to put too much strain on his bound arms, before pulling his legs apart and lifting them up, giving him access to Bucky's ass once more. Steve bit his lip with a moan as he gazed down at the sight of Bucky's slick, well-fucked hole gaping in front of him. He spanked Bucky's ass several times, watching with pleasure as Bucky's hole contracted with each hard blow.</p><p>"Who owns your ass tonight?" panted Steve, his eyes intense and hungry as they locked with Bucky's.</p><p>"You do, Sir," said Bucky.</p><p>Steve groaned, giving Bucky's ass another slap before spitting directly onto his hole.</p><p>"I'm going to come inside your ass tonight," said Steve, his voice tight and dark. "I'm going to fill your filthy whore ass with so much come it's going to be leaking out of you for days."</p><p>Bucky groaned. He knew he should not be enjoying this. Steve was a sick bastard – but Bucky loved it. He loved how primal and debauched he was. He loved how filthy he was. He loved the humiliation and the degradation and every lustful, terrible, creative thing that had come out of Steve's nasty mind throughout the course of the night.</p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the cap being opened on the bottle of lube. He watched as Steve squirted some lube onto his hands, before he began coating Bucky's inner thighs with it, smearing the cold lube onto the inside of his legs. Bucky watched, confused, as Steve crossed Bucky's legs at the knee, before his eyes widened as Steve slid his cock in between Bucky's crossed thighs. He watched, mesmerised, as Steve began to fuck his cock between his thighs, entranced by the visual of the tip of his cock appearing and reappearing repeatedly as he thrust his hips quickly back and forth. The tip of Steve's cock was beautiful and engorged, leaking copious amounts of pre-come, adding to the lube already smeared between his thighs.</p><p>All of a sudden, Steve paused and reached behind him, grabbing something from the wooden box of sex toys. He turned back around with a lecherous grin on his face, brandishing the huge tentacle dildo that Bucky had been so shocked to see earlier. Bucky stared at it: mottled green, undulating and covered in suckers.</p><p>"This gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'monster cock', huh?" said Steve.</p><p>It was all the preamble he gave before pushing it into Bucky's ass, the bizarre tentacle shape and shocking visual making Bucky gasp as he watched it disappear inside him. It was unlike anything else he had ever felt in his life. The protruding suckers were massaging his walls in a way that was unlike any cock or regular dildo. The wavy shape of it, too, was stimulating him as Steve began to fuck it in and out of him, stretching and rubbing against him in a way that could only be described as delicious.</p><p>He stared at it as it plunged in and out of his ass, unable to look away from the shocking green hue and the multitude of suckers covering its surface. It was the weirdest, most fucked-up, kinkiest shit he had possibly seen in his life, yet the shape and the bumps formed by the tentacles were massaging his insides and stimulating his prostate in a way that felt <em>so fucking good.</em> So good, in fact, that despite already having come twice, he was already getting half-hard once more. He whimpered, intensely embarrassed to be getting turned on by being fucked by a <em>tentacle</em>, of all things. Steve, however, had no such reservations, groaning with delight when he saw Bucky's hardening erection.</p><p>"Oh my God, you're so fucking perfect," said Steve. "You're a freak, you know that? A perfect little freak, just like me."</p><p>He rammed the tentacle in and out of him several more times, before pulling it out, discarding it on the bed as he pushed his cock back inside Bucky's ass in its place. He began to fuck him, quickly matching the brutal pace he had set before, his hips bucking wildly, ramming his cock in and out hard and fast, almost violent. He was squeezing Bucky's hips so hard that Bucky was sure he was going to have bruises in the morning. Bucky gasped as Steve pounded him, watching the other man as he got lost in his pleasure, using Bucky as a fuck toy, his face contorted with lust.</p><p>Steve was getting visibly close to coming. A red blush was creeping its way up his chest towards his face. He was sweating and grunting, no longer the cool, composed man he had been before. His balls were slapping against Bucky's ass with every thrust, and Bucky could see that they were full and round, drawn close to his body.</p><p>Steve grabbed hold of Bucky's cock and started jerking it in time with his thrusts. Bucky whimpered. He was still raw and sensitive from his previous two orgasms, but nevertheless, Steve seemed intent on wringing another one out of him. That debauched determination in itself, along with the feeling of Steve's cock pounding against his prostate, was enough for Bucky to feel his own pleasure rising once more. He moaned, hot and sweaty, watching Steve's face with rapturous attention as the other man's control began to fray, his lust overtaking him, the raw animal instinct to come slowly drowning out all rational thought.</p><p>Bucky came watching Steve's face, a weak dribble of come the only thing able to leak from his cock after his previous two ejaculations. The spasming of his ass catapulted Steve into his own orgasm, the other man letting out a low, guttural grunt as he came, filling Bucky's ass with a hot, thick load. Bucky moaned as he felt Steve spurting inside of him, his cock pulsing rhythmically; warm, wet, slippery come filling his clenching hole.</p><p>Finally, their orgasms began to fade, the waves of ecstasy giving way to boneless satisfaction. The glistening sweat on their skin began to cool as their heavy breathing subsided. Bucky could feel Steve's cock softening in his hole. He watched, half in a daze, as Steve pulled out from his ass, a little dribble of come leaking out of Bucky's hole as he did so.</p><p>Steve gently rolled Bucky onto his front, releasing his arms from their prison as he removed the rope that had been tying them behind his back. He discarded the rope off the edge of the bed, before carefully moving Bucky's arms into a more natural position, massaging them gently when his muscles ached in protest. He pressed kisses to the back of Bucky's neck, murmuring affirmations into his skin as he cradled him like a lover, rubbing his sore arms and stroking his skin as if he were something incredibly precious.</p><p>"You did so good," said Steve. "So well, baby. You're perfect. Thank you."</p><p>Bucky smiled, unable to form words, basking in the praise. His mind was in that blissful, fuzzy place that followed sub space, not to mention three shattering orgasms. He leaned into Steve gratefully as the other man cuddled him, curling into the comforting warmth of his body. Steve wrapped his arms around him, spooning him and lazily peppering kisses on his shoulders and neck as they bathed in the afterglow of their mind-blowing sex marathon. At some point, Steve went to fetch a glass of water, pushing it into Bucky's hands and making him drink all of it, before gently plucking the empty glass from his fingers, setting it aside.</p><p>Bucky's eyes slipped closed, a small smile still curling his lips as his body relaxed, completely awash with endorphins. He heard Steve pulling the duvet over them, cocooning them in soft, luxurious warmth. He heard the click of a button, and was vaguely aware of the lights turning out, the darkness through his eyelids becoming more absolute.</p><p>"Thank you," said Steve, again. "That was perfect."</p><p>Bucky replied. Or did he? He did not know; he was too tired to tell. He found Steve's hand in the darkness and squeezed it gently, smiling sleepily when Steve squeezed back.</p><p>The last thing he was aware of, before slipping down into the oblivion of sleep, was Steve holding him close and kissing his temple.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bucky awoke slowly, in the world's most comfortable bed.</p><p>He sighed happily, snuggling deeper beneath the duvet, letting himself enjoy the crisp sheets, the plump pillows, and the mattress that was the perfect balance between soft and firm. It was truly the cosiest, most luxurious bed he had ever experienced. He sleepily wondered what he had done to deserve such a comfortable start to the morning, before his brain finally caught up with him, helpfully supplying that luxury was, of course, assured in the penthouse suite.</p><p>His eyes flew open, memories of the night before flooding back to him. He gazed around at his opulent surroundings, taking in the massive four-poster bed he was currently lying in, the haute design of the penthouse, the large windows overlooking New York City's famous skyline as dawn began to break. Lying next to him was Steve, already awake, his blonde hair tousled as he watched Bucky with a smile on his face. Seeing that Bucky was finally conscious, Steve leaned in towards him, cupping his face and pressing a tender kiss to his lips.</p><p>"Happy anniversary," said Steve.</p><p>Bucky smirked, giving Steve a languid kiss as he trailed a finger playfully down his jawline.</p><p>"So, I'm allowed to call you my husband again, am I?" he teased. "I don't have to call you <em>Sir </em>anymore?"</p><p>Steve laughed, a blush colouring his cheeks as he buried his face in his hands, embarrassed.</p><p>"Oh God, I didn't go too overboard last night, did I?" he said.</p><p>Bucky pulled Steve's hands away from his face, snorting when he saw Steve's mortified expression, before pressing a kiss to his nose, unable to resist.</p><p>"Maybe a bit," said Bucky. "Where did you even manage to get a<em> tentacle dildo </em>from?"</p><p>"The internet!" said Steve, defensively.</p><p>"What did you search for: 'the most perverted thing you can use to fuck someone's, quote, <em>slutty whore ass</em>'?!" said Bucky.</p><p>Steve forced his face into a faux serious expression, visibly fighting back the urge to laugh.</p><p>"Hey, don't kink shame me," he said. "Last night was as much your fantasy as it was mine."</p><p>Bucky batted his eyelids innocently, smiling his sweetest smile.</p><p>"Do I still get my $5,000 payment?" he teased.</p><p>Steve hummed and cocked his head to the side, pretending to consider it. Underneath the duvet, his fingers dug into Bucky's sides, wriggling at the spots he knew he was most ticklish, causing Bucky to squirm until he could take it no more, letting out an embarrassing squawk as he was forced to concede the game and push Steve's hands away.</p><p>"Should I pay my fake escort for our fake one-night stand?" said Steve thoughtfully, before meeting his eyes with a deadpan shake of his head. "No, dear husband, don't be a brat."</p><p>Bucky laughed, before leaning in to kiss Steve once more, enjoying the taste of him and the slight scratch of fresh morning stubble.</p><p>"I love you really," sighed Bucky, when they finally broke apart.</p><p>Steve's expression softened, his smile warm and his eyes adoring as he gazed back at him.</p><p>"I love you too," said Steve.</p><p>For a while, they simply lay there, arms and legs intertwined as they cuddled together, watching the sun rise over New York City from the comfort of their plush four-poster bed. Bucky snuggled into the warmth of Steve's body, their hands finding one another beneath the covers and interlinking their fingers. Bucky felt the solid smoothness of Steve's wedding ring and smiled, remembering the day he had slid it on there.</p><p>"Can you believe it was five years ago that we got married?" he said.</p><p>Steve smiled, moving his gaze from the New York City skyline to look upon the most beautiful sight he could ever wish to see, lying right there next to him.</p><p>"Mm-hmm," said Steve. "And I can't wait for the next five years, and the five after that, and the five after that..."</p><p>He punctuated each phrase with a gentle kiss to Bucky's lips. They kissed languidly, tenderly, in no rush, simply enjoying the familiar, beautiful touch of one another's bodies. Bucky's eyes slipped closed. In that moment, his world had shrunk to that one room, with that one man, and he could not be happier. Eventually, they broke apart, and Bucky's gaze swept around the room, taking in the rope, the nipple clamps and the tentacle dildo still littering the floor where they had been discarded the previous night. He let out a reluctant sigh.</p><p>"I guess we should start packing up, so that this place doesn't look like a bomb's gone off in a sex shop?" he said.</p><p>Steve smirked, that familiar twinkle that Bucky had seen so much of last night returning to his eye.</p><p>"We don't actually have to check out until 11am," said Steve. "I was thinking we could have a little fun before then..."</p><p>With that, he wriggled down the bed and settled between Bucky's thighs, before taking Bucky's cock into his mouth and beginning to suck enthusiastically. Bucky moaned at the delicious sensation, carding his fingers through Steve's hair, a wide grin spreading over his face.</p><p>A penthouse suite, a box of sex toys, and his perfect gorgeous husband sucking his dick?</p><p>This was the best wedding anniversary ever...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>STORY ARTWORK: This story is based on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903118">this artwork</a> created by my talented collaboration partner <a href="http://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com">Kay</a>! I implore you to check it out. It is absolutely beautiful and I feel so lucky to have been able to write for it as part of the <a href="https://stuckybangs.tumblr.com">Stucky Reverse Big Bang 2020</a>. Thank you, Kay, for creating this amazing piece of art and for all your cheerleading whilst I wrote this fic!</p><p>MASTERPOST: I've created <a href="https://ao3-elle1991.tumblr.com/post/623912301480820736/the-penthouse-suite-a-stuckybangs-collaboration">this masterpost</a> on Tumblr to promote this fic and its artwork. If you've enjoyed this story, then please hit that "re-blog" button and share it with your fandom friends!</p><p>THANK YOU: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this work, please feel free to comment below with your thoughts or hit that kudos button! I love interacting with readers &lt;3</p><p>KEEP IN TOUCH: Don't be a stranger, keep in touch! I am on Tumblr as <a href="http://ao3-elle1991.tumblr.com">ao3-elle1991</a>.</p><p>FUTURE STORIES: If you want to get an email whenever I post something new, then click on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991">my profile</a> and become a user subscriber. Be aware that this is different from the Subscribe button on the top of <i>this page</i>, which is for <i>this story only</i> :)</p><p>OTHER STUFF I'VE WRITTEN:</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776473">Steve And Bucky's Kinky Alphabet</a> (176,544 words) - 26 chapters of alphabetised porn-with-plot featuring Steve and Bucky. Or: the dark fic where JARVIS goes rogue and kidnaps the Avengers, and Steve and Bucky fuck a lot and fall in love.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652011">Time After Time</a> (124,026 words) - Steve, Iraq war veteran and long-time loner, feels like his life is stuck in a rut. So, when Natasha invites him to a masquerade party at a kink club, he throws caution to the wind and decides to go. There, he meets the mysterious Winter Soldier.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215473">Hot Summer Nights</a> (105,218 words) -  Steve enjoys two beautiful weeks in the picturesque English village of Thornton-le-Dale, during the hottest British summer for 50 years. The little B&amp;B he is staying at is gorgeous - as is his fellow guest Bucky, the newly-single hunk staying in the room next door.</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7285612">Vengeance</a> (51,573 words) - Bucky falls from the train. Steve will do anything to take revenge on those responsible for his death - even if it means joining HYDRA.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268359">Memento</a> (31,043 words) - Steve awakes from a coma in a post-apocalyptic world - with no memory. Will he ever remember his past, or why he feels so drawn to fellow survivor Bucky?</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904116">Dear Steve</a> (16,767 words) - What if Bucky never fell from the train and was never captured and frozen by HYDRA? Dear Steve is a series of love letters written by Bucky for Steve, starting in 1945.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116628">Dear Bucky</a> (16,980 words) - Dear Bucky is a series of love letters written by Steve for Bucky, immediately following on from the events of Dear Steve.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30318531">Lose Control</a> (10,049 words) - Sometimes, his mind is torn between Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier. The lapses in control are terrifying - until he finds that Steve has the ability to soothe both sides of his broken psyche. When Steve dominates him, it gives the Winter Soldier a set of orders to follow, whilst reminding Bucky just how loved and safe he is in Steve's hands.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528866">Special Delivery</a> (5,052 words) - It all started as a dumb joke. Bucky would order ridiculous items from the grocery store, and the cute delivery guy, Steve, would deliver them. Now the joke has gotten way out of hand - and Bucky has to convince everyone that he is NOT a perverted weirdo with a lust for vegetables.</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7013452">Turkish Oil Wrestling</a> (2,620 words) - Steve and Bucky decide to have a wrestling match to settle an old score. Cue them stripping down to their pants, getting oiled up and engaging in a vigorous wrestling match that leaves them both hot and sweaty.</p><p>And more... Click my profile to see all my fics! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>